The present invention relates to information object processing.
In order to leverage network bandwidth when transferring data and reduce input/output (I/O) counts, a known way is collecting block data in cache as a log structure. In the log structure, data objects are arranged one by one (that is, sequentially). A “source” then transmits the log structure to communicate the data objects to a “destination.” In this method, synchronization between addresses of the data in the source and destination is maintained so as to recover local data when a local system crashes.